


Space Cookie Mornings

by Bright_Sea



Series: A Day in the Life of A Space Explorer [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Bonding, Cooking, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Set in Season 3, bros or boyfriends its up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Sea/pseuds/Bright_Sea
Summary: Hunk spends the morning talking to Keith and making cookies.





	Space Cookie Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime in S3 after Shiro returns.

Hunk hummed loudly, hips swaying back and forth to the song playing in his head. It was an old song, one his mother sang in the kitchen all the time. After spending so much time with her, Hunk had taken up his mother’s habit. His family had found it annoying at times but the yellow paladin didn’t, especially now. The little song made him feel at home like he wasn’t a bazillion miles away from his mother and her kitchen. If anything, Hunk was thankful for it. 

A timer dinged loudly from the castle oven and Hunk quickly threw on some mittens and reached past the oven doors. Inside was a tray of cookies, freshly made by the yellow paladin himself. 

Still humming, Hunk popped the tray onto the counter, scooping cookie after cookie and dropping them onto a makeshift cooling rack. 

It was early in what Hunk and the other paladins had deemed space morning since time didn’t really work the same as it did on Earth in space. As always, the yellow paladin had awoken early to get breakfast started and a few treats for later.

A cookie crumbled as Hunk tried to pick it up and the yellow paladin scooped it up, dancing the hot cookie back and forth on his hands as the melted chips inside burnt his skin. Eventually, he managed to pop the treat into his mouth and the sweet tang of the cookie washed over his taste buds.

“Hmm,” Hunk brushed his hands off and started moving cookies onto the cooling rack again. “Not bad,” he mused to himself. “Less chips maybe?” 

The doors of the kitchen slid open while Hunk fiddled with his cookies and a messy-haired Keith walked through them. His arms were up in a stretch and his mouth hung open as he let out a tired yawn. There were bags under his eyes and his clothes were slightly more frumpy than usual. Most likely from sleeping in them all night.

Startled from the sudden arrival, Hunk nearly dropped a cookie to the floor but managed to save it thanks to some quick reflexes. He set the cookie down on the cooling rack after taking a moment to let relief for its survival wash over him.

“Morning Keith,” Hunk said cheerily, cookie safe and next batch sitting in wait to be put in the oven. “Surprised you’re not in the training deck already.” His eyes raked over the empty space around the red paladin. “Where’s Shiro?”

Another yawn escaped Keith’s lips. “Shiro’s...training,” he murmured, his voice rough and his words slurred. “Why?”

Hunk snorted. “I just figured you wouldn’t let him out of your sight after everything that happened.”

Keith settled in one of the chairs around the kitchen counter. “Shiro can go and do whatever he wants. I’m not going to hold him back. ” The red paladin dropped his chin into the palm of his hand. “I’m worried about him but i’m not gonna smother him. He doesn’t need that.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“What’s for breakfast?” His eyes raked over the litter of pots and pans. “You didn't’ try space pancakes again, did you?”

The yellow paladin scrunched his nose and shook his head. Space pancakes— what was supposed to be the best space breakfast ever— had turned out to be the dumpster of all breakfast foods. Hunk wasn’t sure where it all went south but he knew for a fact he wasn’t going to be able to think of a pancake again without imagining a bubbling blob of sponge-like yellow cake. 

Keith dropped his head to the counter and sighed. “Thank god.”

“I’m never making those again,” Hunk continued to reassure. “Nope, I think today’s more of a space bagel and cream cheese day.” He waved a hand at the stack of home-made space bagels sitting in wait on the counter. “I tried a few. They taste like a weird mix between pumpkin bread and a super ripe banana.”

Keith’s calloused hands pressed against his belly and his nose crinkled in disgust. He stuck his tongue out too, looking like a petulant child that was just given their first brussel sprout. 

He couldn’t help it, Hunk laughed. His voice boomed through the kitchen, historic over Keith’s reaction. 

“So that’s why you made the cookies too,” Keith gagged and he reached forward, wiggling his fingers at the cooling rack. “Pass me a cookie?”

Hunk stifled his laughter and grabbed a cookie from the cooling rack. “Here,” he offered. “The bagels aren't’ that bad, dude. It’s actually a pretty good combo.” He smiled and held out a cookie. “The cookies are just the same you know? I tried to make an equivalent of chocolate chip but it came out more—”

Alarms blared suddenly and a red light flicked through the room. Hunk jumped at the sudden shriek of horns and whistles, fully dropping the cookie this time. It shattered on the floor but neither Hunk or Keith could give a damn about it at the moment.

“Paladins, to your hangars!” Princess Allura cried through the castle’s com system. “Galra ships are coming right for us!”

“Raincheck on the cookie, Hunk,” Keith shouted, already running to the kitchen door. The sleepiness in his eyes and movements was now replaced by adrenaline and the burning desire to go kick Galran ass. 

“Yeah,” Hunk agreed while quickly turning off the oven. “Raincheck.”

The two paladins disappeared from the kitchen in a flurry of movement. They left behind Hunk’s cookies of course— the delicious morsels he had been working on all morning. On a better day, the entire team would be seated around the counter at this very moment. They’d all be munching on the cookies, smiles on their faces and laughter shaking their bodies. 

Today was not one of those days but maybe by lunchtime it would be.


End file.
